EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER/5K COURSE
__TOC__ 개요 EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER에 등장하는 5키 코스 목록. 신규 코스 Café at the Night (Lv.10) thumb|center|670 pxEZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.80 버전에서 추가된 코스. EZ2AC 공모전인 WHO IS THE NEXT? 코스 부문 당선작이다. Library Express (Lv.12) thumb|center|670 pxEZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.80 버전에서 추가된 코스. EZ2AC 공모전인 WHO IS THE NEXT? 코스 부문 당선작이다. Hello from Latin America (Lv.7) thumb|center|670 px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.60 버전에서 추가된 코스. 라틴 계열 곡을 모아둔 코스. 이 코스가 수록되면서 EZ2DJ 2nd TRAX - It rules once again - 첫 수록부터 랜덤 채널/코스를 제외한 라디오 채널이나 코스에 한 번도 수록되지 못했던 With U Girl이 코스에 수록되었다. Nostalgic Groove (Lv.8) thumb|center|670 px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.60 버전에서 추가된 코스. EZ2AC 공모전인 WHO IS THE NEXT? 코스 부문 당선작이다. WHITE-BLUE ~LOWER LAYER~ (Lv.10) thumb|center|670 px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.31 버전에서 추가된 코스. WHITE-BLUE ~MIDDLE LAYER~ 코스에 이은 5K ONLY 컨셉의 코스다. WHITE-BLUE ~MIDDLE LAYER~보다 난도가 낮다. Funky Groove (Lv.4) thumb|center|670pxEZ2AC 공모전인 WHO IS THE NEXT? 코스 부문 당선작. 이 코스가 수록되면서 EZ2DJ The 1st TRACKS 첫 수록부터 랜덤 채널/코스를 제외한 라디오 채널이나 코스에 한 번도 수록되지 못했던 Freedom이 코스에 수록되었다. Front Desk (Lv.6) thumb|center|670 px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.50 버전에서 추가된 코스. EZ2AC 공모전인 WHO IS THE NEXT? 코스 부문 당선작이다. sing-a-long (Lv.8) thumb|center|670px 따라부르는 컨셉의 코스. 1스테이지의 Luv Message는 Sabin Sound Star의 엑스트라 퀘스트에 쓰였던 MR 버전이다. melodía de emoción (Lv.10) thumb|center|670px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.31 버전에서 추가된 코스. 4스테이지는 선곡창에서 물음표 처리 되어있다. Kari (Lv.11) thumb|center|670px Selection of HoR : 溫故知新 (Lv.12) thumb|center|670px flashback@9903.com (Lv.12) thumb|center|670px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.50 버전에서 추가된 코스. EZ2AC 공모전인 WHO IS THE NEXT? 코스 부문 당선작이다. 먼저 공개된 동 컨셉의 10키, 14키와 달리 5키, 7키는 각 수록곡마다 특이한 사항이 있다. *1스테이지의 Minus 1은 SE 더블 기반이다. *2스테이지의 Quake in Kyoto는 Quake in Kyoto - Mega Mix -이며, 원곡과 살짝 다른 구성이다. *3스테이지의 Mystic Dream 9903은 Mystic Dream 9903 - Horror Mix -의 효과음을 사용하여 편곡한 버전이다. *4스테이지의 Ztar warZ는 SE 더블 기반의 원곡에 HD mix를 이어붙여서 편곡한 버전이다. The Legend (Lv.12) thumb|center|670px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.50 버전에서 추가된 코스. Lunatic Sounds의 개인 앨범인 The Legend의 수록곡으로 이루어진 코스로 스토리가 이어지는 구성이다. 3스테이지인 Dement - After Legend -는 게이지 회복량이 작다. 마지막 스테이지인 UTOPIA는 코스 전용곡이다. iMp (Lv.13) thumb|center|670px WHITE-BLUE ~MIDDLE LAYER~ (Lv.13) thumb|center|670px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.31 버전에서 추가된 코스. 건반부만 사용하는 5K ONLY 컨셉의 코스다. Selection of HoR : 新文物 (Lv.14) thumb|center|670px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.31 버전에서 추가된 코스. 스크롤 보정이 되어있는 것이 특징이다. 첫 등장 당시엔 13이었으나 1.34 버전에 Scarlet Blaze의 패턴이 변경되고 14로 조정되었다. thumb|center|670 px변경 전 패턴. Trance-port (Lv.13) thumb|center|670px 트랜스 장르 곡들로 이루어진 코스. alternative (Lv.14) thumb|center|670px excavation (Lv.16) thumb|center|670px발굴 컨셉의 코스로, EZ2DJ 7th TRAX BONUS EDITION revision A의 미사용 패턴과 Rondo of Death 채널의 패턴을 재활용하였다. 아이캐치는 스퀘어 픽셀즈의 새로운 사무실 부지를 건설하던 도중 과거의 유물이 발견 되어 BERRA라는 회사의 굴착기가 발굴한다는 컨셉이다. 4스테이지의 Messier 333은 Rondo of Death 채널에 쓰인 커팅되기 전의 패턴을 그대로 사용하였다. Hysteric of Rhythm Ⅲ (Lv.16) thumb|center|670px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.31 버전에서 추가된 코스. 1.34 버전에 모든 곡의 패턴이 변경되었다. thumb|center|670 px변경 전 패턴. SHICHIMI (Lv.?) thumb|center|670 px EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.31 버전에서 추가된 코스. EZ2AC 공모전인 WHO IS THE NEXT? 코스 부문 당선작이며 판정 코스다. 랜덤 코스 PatternGACHA (Lv.?) EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.60 버전에 추가된 랜덤 코스. Mutant (Lv.?) znpfg (Lv.?) 기존 코스 Take One (Lv.4) thumb|center|670 px Jammin' Color (Lv.9) thumb|center|670 px ''SPEEDSTER'' (Lv.10) thumb|center|670 px Subliminal Effect (Lv.11) thumb|center|670px Heart-string (Lv.12) thumb|center|670 px KICK THE FLOOR (Lv.12) thumb|center|670 px 03's Icon (Lv.12) thumb|center|670 px Blue Diamond (Lv.13) thumb|center|670 px Flow.D (Lv.14) thumb|center|670 px Hysteric of Rhythm (Lv.15) thumb|center|670 px err (Lv.16) thumb|center|670 px LEVEL : ZETA (Lv.ζ) thumb|center|670 px 레벨 표기가 ζ로 변경되었다. ARIXID (Lv.?) EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.80 버전에서 부활하였다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX BONUS EDITION 당시엔 게이지 감소량이 매우 큰 채널이었지만, EZ2AC : EVOLVE 이후 게이지 시스템이 변경됨에 따라 원본인 Sabin Sound Star의 퀘스트처럼 게이지 회복이 아예 안 되는 컨셉으로 바뀌었다. Ouroboros (Lv.∞) Trickster (Lv.!?) Nervous Breakdown (Lv.17) END (Lv.16) Total Mayhem (Lv.16) Abscondence (Lv.16) FUSE (Lv.15) Pyrexia (Lv.14) ohcodus (Lv.14) Steel Heart (Lv.10) Sprouts of Rebellion (Lv.10) Game World (Lv.10) AYA (Lv.10) European Express (Lv.9) Flight Plan (Lv.8) Seeds of Rebellion (Lv.8) Houseplan Inc. (Lv.8) on the beach (Lv.8) Lounge J (Lv.5) juking (Lv.?) thumb|center|670 px Interpretation (Lv.16) thumb|center|670 px Tension에 있던 노트 겹침이 수정되었으며, 곡 순서도 변경되었다. Pieces of Feeling (Lv.11) thumb|center|670px mello mello가 삭제되면서 4스테이지가 Again으로 변경되었다. Team Colorade (Lv.9) thumb|center|670 px Nostalgic Resistance (Lv.12) thumb|center|670px Indigo Wolves (Lv.14) thumb|center|670 px Lvqvet (Lv.16) thumb|center|670 px Hysteric of Rhythm Ⅱ (Lv.16) thumb|center|670 px dimcynical (Lv.?) thumb|center|670 px Lunatic Sounds (Lv.15) thumb|center|670 px D (Lv.?) thumb|center|670 px LEVEL : OMEGA (Lv.Ω) thumb|center|670 px